Que quieres ser de mayor?
by mar 90
Summary: Es una redacción de la hija de Hermione, la cual lee esta.


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Las únicas que sale de Harry Potter es Hermione en el papel de madre, Luna, como hija mayor de esta, Draco como su padre y algunos personajes más en el papel de amigos de Laura, hija pequeña de Draco y Hermione.

En esta historia no hay magia, no hay guerra, y solo es de la relación entre Hermione y Laura.Y el significado de esta.

Aclaraciones: letra cursiva y en paréntesis pensamientos.

_**Que quieres ser de mayor?**_

Era un día soleado en donde los pajaritos cantaban felizmente, el sol te calentaba con sus rayos, los niños jugaban fuera de sus casas, en el patio junto a sus mascotas y amigos.

Mientras tanto yo, miraba hacia fuera desde la ventana de mi habitación.

¿Por qué no podía estar jugando fuera como los demás niños?

¿Por qué no podía irme a jugar con mis amigas.?

¿ Por qué no podía ir con ellas al parque, a saltar a la comba o a jugar al escondite ?

La respuesta era simple, no podía irme sin antes terminar todos los deberes, que tenia y lo había intentado al llegar a casa, pero...

Flash back.

- Hola mama ya estoy en casa

- Hola cariño, ve a lavarte las manos, que la merienda ya esta, puesta encima de la mesa de la cocina.

- Siiiiiii, ya voy.

- Al cabo de un rato...

- Ya esta mama, dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa para merendar un trozo de tarta de manzana que había echo mi mama esa misma mañana, mientras ella se sentaba delante de mí.

- Cariño,¿ qué tal el día?.¿A ocurrido algo interesante en el colegio?

- Bien, mmmmm, mama puedo ir a jugar al parque con mis amigas, dije mientras me metía el trozo enorme de tarta en la boca.

- Sí, claro pero antes tienes que terminar todos los deberes que traigas.

- Pero si no tengo mami, dije mientras internamente me reía, ya que no era así.

- De verdad? dijo mirándome, con los sus ojos castaños entrecerrados y para nada convencida

- Si, si, los termine en clase, le dije apresuradamente.

- Seguro, dijo levantando una ceja, y con un tono de voz que parecía no creer lo que le decía.

- Si de verdad, que no tengo nada, de nada, ni deberes, ni exámenes, nada, mama enserio.

- Esta bien, pero termina de merendar.

- Vale, dije con una sonrisita que no paso desapercibida por mi madre.

( _jajá no se ha dado cuenta de mi mentira._)

Cuando ya había terminado de merendar, y estaba a punto de salir, vi a mi mama revolver mi mochila. Rápidamente fui a por ella, para que no viera que la había engañado, pero ya era tarde.

- Laura, ¿ qué es esto?, dijo mientras me mostraba un montón de hojas para hacer de deber, desde multiplicaciones hasta tener que leer me el libro ese feo " El patito feo", el cual no me gustaba porque era triste , (_pobre patito_...)

- Nada mama, le dije mientras miraba ese libro con intensidad. (_ojala desapareciera_)

- Nada, Laura, cariño, me has mentido, has dicho que no tenias deberes y mira( _dijo mientras me mostraba lo que tenía que hacer, entre sus manos_) tienes que hacer una redacción sobre qué quieres ser de mayor y también leerte un libro y muchas otras cosas.

- Pero mama, lo puedo hacer mañana, por la mañana o incluso por la tarde, le dije poniendo carita de perrito abandonado con las manos juntas y suplicando.

- No, yo sé, que si no lo haces ahora mañana no lo harás, y llegara el día que lo tengas que entregar y no lo tendrás echo. Además solo es una descripción, que enseguida la terminaras, y las matemáticas te encantan, y en cuanto al libro, te ayudare.

- Pe- pero, pero ma – mama. Dije mientras hacia un pequeño berrinche, y pateaba el piso con mi pie derecho.

- No, anda sube dijo mientras me mostraba una sonrisita pequeña.

Fin del flash back

Y ahí estaba yo, desde hacía casi más de una hora, en frente de aquel odiado papelito, y no se me ocurría nada, no sabía que quería ser de mayor y como no lo sabía no podía poner nada y como no ponía nada, no podía salir a jugar.

Ah ¿por qué tenía que ser así?, ¿por qué la profesora tenía que poner de deber hacer una redacción?, ¿por qué?. Estaba frustrada y ni siquiera entendía que significaba esa palabra pero la había escuchado decir a mi hermana muchas veces. Pero eso era lo que sentía, estaba segura.

Después de un rato pensando y pensando seguía sin ocurrírseme nada de nada, y es que era muy difícil decidirse por algo.

Así, pase toda la tarde pensando que quería ser yo, pues habían un montón de trabajos, que me gustaban, y muchos otros que no.

A la hora de la cena.

- Laura, ven y ayuda a tu hermana a poner la mesa, que tu padre está por llegar.

- Eh mocosa hasta que llegas.

- Tu calla y no me digas mocosa que tengo 6 años.

- Si, si por eso eres una, porque eres un pitufo, pequeñito.

- MAMA

- Luna, deja a tu hermana.

- Si, mama... mocosa me dijo cuando paso por mi lado bajito para que no la oyeran

- Mami mira lo que me dice

- Ya, Laura.

- Hola. Hay alguien en casa.

- Papaaaa, Luna me está molestando.

- Tenias que chivarte renacuajo, mira que eres.

- Y vuestra madre?

- Aquí en la cocina, dijo mientras terminaba de hacer la cena.

Mientras papa se iba a la cocina y mi hermana y yo le seguíamos, esta no cejaba de molestarme. Cuando entramos en esta vi una escena realmente asquerosa, mis padres se estaban besando.(_aaah que ascooo, porque no podían hacer eso cuando yo no estoy._**)**

Venga sentaros que ya está la cena, dijo mama.

- mm, pizza.. de jamón y queso, mi preferida.

- eh bicho que la pizza se te mojara. Me dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa en la cara

- yo enseguida la mire con mala cara, y empecé a negar con la cabeza.

- Si, si lo haces, anda trae antes de que la arruines.

- Y qué tal te ha ido el trabajo? dijo mi madre después de ver que ya solo cenábamos.

- bien, hoy hemos tenido que hacer un trasplante y...siguieron hablando, pero como no me interesaba deje de escucharlos.

Así siguió la cena entre discusiones mías con mi hermana y lo que había echo papa, luego de cenar me fui a la cama pronto ya que mañana tenía que ir al colegio.

Al día siguiente en el patio, trasero junto a uno de los bancos estábamos sentadas en corito todas las niñas de mi curso, mientras los niños jugaban al futbol, unos metros más alejados, se podía oír a los mayores y ver a los profesores vigilándonos, pero todas estábamos debajo de unos árboles, sentadas en el césped, ya que ese día hacía mucho calor , desde mi sitio sentada mientras apoyaba mi espalda en el árbol podía escuchar lo que mis amigas decían que les gustaría ser de mayor.

Una niña de mi clase, Luna quería ser veterinaria, porque siempre que iba a llevar a Ivana su perrita le daban caramelos y la dueña era además muy buena con ella.

Rowena quería viajar por todo el mundo, quería ir a París, Roma, Grecia, Irlanda, Suecia, y a muchos otros países como hacia su papa, pero ella no quería ir de aquí para allá de negocios como lo hacia él, ni trabajar en un avión, ella quería ser modelo, o cantante, aunque quizá fuera fotógrafa, o las tres cosas.

Helga, ella quería ser astronauta, quería ser la primera mujer que pisara el espacio, siempre lo había dicho, desde que tenía uso de razón, soñaba con ver las estrellas desde el cielo.

y por ultimo Lili, ella quería ser cantante pero yo sabía que terminaría siendo peluquera como su mama porque tenía una voz muy aguda, y no era nada linda.

Mientras que yo aun no sabía que quería ser, pensaba en ser cantante, actriz , modelo pero sabía que no lo seria, era muy bajita, regordeta y tenía unos dientes muy grandes.

Peluquera, fotógrafa y azafata estaban descartados porque no tenía paciencia, odiaba las alturas y todas las fotografías que hacia me salían borrosas o torcidas o simplemente no salían.

Así se me paso la mañana, y la tarde puesto que me quedaba a comer con mis amigas en el colegio.

Al llegar a casa, vi que papa estaba explicándole algo a Gin, mientras que yo iba a la cocina a merendar.

Luego fui a terminar con mis tareas, hasta la hora de la cena.

En esta miraba a papa, y a mi hermana, pensando que eran muy iguales y no solo por ser padre y hija, sino porque Gin estaba empezando a estudiar para ser como papa.

El era alto, guapo, tenía el pelo corto y rubio, ojos tormentosos y una sonrisa blanca como la nieve, que hacía que muchas enfermeras se desmallaran, cuando él las sonreía de esa forma muy suya, eso es lo que decía mama.

Le empezaban a salir unas cuantas canas y ya tenía un poco de barba, era muy bueno y amable además de todo era cirujano o algo así. Todo el mundo lo quería por que era el mejor el Doctor Draco.

Mi hermana era igual de rubia que él y con el mismo tipo de ojos, era alta y delgada, y aunque me hiciera la pañeta era muy buena con migo, pero eso no quitaba que le dijera que era fea, y tonta. _(Ella sí que podría ser una modelo muy famosa.)_

Mientras que yo era pequeña, regordeta, con el pelo marrón oscuro y unos ojos de color castaño miel, como mi mami, y tenía unos grandes incisivos.

Pero mama me decía que era muy bonita aunque yo no lo creía además, ! Que sabia ella!, mama no tenía ni siquiera trabajo, se quedaba en casa y me decía y mandaba siempre.

Estaba enfadada con ella por no dejarme salir, y para colmo ayer mis amigas vieron a Harry un chico de 8 años que me gustaba mucho.

Así que le había gritado, y dicho muchas cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento, papa me regaño por hacer la llorar, la verdad me sentía muy mal, no quería hacer llorar a mama, pero estaba muy enfadada y ella lo había pagado.

Como no podía salir hasta nuevo aviso, me puse a pensar en que quería ser de mayor y poco a poco me quede dormida, dormí hasta tarde ya que era sábado y no había clase, me levante y me fui a desayunar, mama y papa no estaban, pero mi hermana si, sabía que estaba enfadada por lo que había pasado ayer. Así que empecé a desayunar con ella, todo estaba muy silencioso, tanto que me daba miedo, por eso pregunte lo primero que me vino a la mente.

- Donde esta mama y papa?

- Papa ha salido para una urgencia, en el hospital.

- Y mama a ido con la abuela Narcisa.

- Mmmm

- Sabes que mama aun estaba triste por lo que le dijiste ayer, como se te ocurre decir algo así, me dijo con una voz muy fría al igual que su mirada.

- lo- lo siento es- es, ni siquiera termine la frase, ya que me puse a llorar

- Eh pitufo, dijo toda preocupada

- mientras que yo continuaba llorando, ella me miraba y de repente sentí como me abrazaba.

- pitufo se que lo sientes pero no es a mí a quien tienes que pedir perdón si no a mama.

- Lo-lo se

- Pues bien ya sabes cuando venga le pides perdón, y se separo viendo que ya estaba calmada se fue, a casa de la vecina un momento dejándome sola en la casa.

Subí a mi habitación y me puse a pensar en mama y todo lo que le había dicho, esa noche le pediría perdón, si eso aria.

Mama no vino a casa a cenar, se quedo con pepita, una mujer muy mayor que vivía sola, y aunque no era mi abuela la quería como tal.

Mama se tuvo que quedar a cuidar a Narcisa durante toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana siguiente, cuando la vi era hora de cenar y dijo que estaba muy cansada y que se iba a dormir.

Por suerte mi hermana y la vecina se habían encargado de la comida y la cena además de cuidarme, pero yo aun estaba triste por lo de mama y quería disculparme, pero tendría que ser mañana.

Al día siguiente me levante muy pronto ya que tenía que volver al colegio, cuando entro ese día Sirius mi profesor dijo que teníamos que leer ante toda la clase la redacción que habíamos escrito.

Uno a uno mis compañeros de clase dijeron que querían ser, finalmente me toco a mí, fui delante de toda la clase y empecé a leer lo que había escrito el sábado por la tarde mientras mama no estaba.

Mi profesor me puso la mejor nota de toda la case.

Cuando llegue a casa ese día estaba muy feliz, pero al abrir la puerta de casa recordé lo que había pasado con mama.

- hola ya estoy aquí, dije un poco desanimada, mientras miraba a mama con tristemente

- hola cariño, la merienda esta lista, dijo con una sonrisa igual o más triste que la mía en la cara

- Mama, empecé.

- Si, que pasa cariño.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho no quería decirte lo que dije yo, solo lo lamento dije empezando a llorar

- Cariño, no pasa nada ya está olvidado me dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa

- yo solo asentí, aun no dejaba de llorar y las palabras no me salían de la garganta, luego le sonreí.

A los pocos días había una reunión de padres y mama iría a ver mis notas y mis trabajos, cuando volvió a casa esa tarde después de una reunión larga , me abrazo llorando y sonriendo me dijo que había leído mi redacción.

memorándum de la reunión:

- Pase Hermione, hola que tal, me saludo Sirius el profesor de mi pequeña, el cual era unos años mayor que yo, tenía los ojos grises como mi marido y el pelo negro, ese día llevaba un traje que le sentaba muy bien, me sonrió mientras me daba la bienvenida a la clase, con una sonrisa igual que mi marido, después de todo éramos familia, y pese a ello dentro del recinto me trataba de tu y fuera era completamente diferente su trato con cualquiera.

- Bien, Sirius.

- Bueno, Laura es una niña muy buena, ha presentado todos los deberes y lo tiene todo aprobado. Debe estar orgullosa por tener una hija tan cariñosa y simpática, todos los profesores coinciden en que es una niña muy buena.

- Si, lo sé.

- Mire este es la redacción que les mande sobre que querían ser de mayor, y sin duda me sorprendió mucho ya que casi todos los niños quieren ser actrices, médicos, cantante y esas cosas. Sin embargo su hija... bueno juzgue usted misma seguro estará muy complacida.

_Que quiero ser de mayor?_

_Pues no lo sé, no sé que quiero ser de mayor. _

_Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría ser como: profesora, medica, veterinaria, peluquera, y otras más. Pero cuando pienso o alguien me dice que quieres ser de mayor yo solo le contesto que no se que quiero ser de mayor pero sé lo que no quiero ser y no quiero ser: cantante, actriz, modelo, azafata, escritora y sobre todas las cosas no quiero ser estudiante._

_Pero aunque no sepa que quiero ser sé a quién quiero parecerme._

_Ella es alta, morena, tiene el pelo largo y rizado los ojos castaños, es lista y muy buena y simpática con todo el mundo, ayuda mucho a las personas, cuida de ellas sobre todo de las personas mayores, hace unas tartas muy buenas, soporta que la traten mal, que no le dejan que hace las cosas bien, no le pagan por trabajar y no para de hacerlo desde que se levanta hasta que se acuesta. Limpia, barre, friega, y hace la comida, nos cuida cuando estamos enfermas, nos da cariño cuando estamos tristes, nos regaña cuando hacemos algo mal y ni siquiera le decimos que hace un buen trabajo, no pide nada a cambio, no quiere nada._

"_Solo ver que estas bien que eres feliz."_

_Te da su amor sin ningún reparo, te besa, te abraza y te tapa por las noche, se queda a tu lado si tienes pesadillas, o si estas enferma._

_Siempre es la primera cuando algo te pasa, te consuela con mimos, y caricias, te reconforta y te cuida._

_Y nunca se lo agradecemos, la abrazamos y le decimos cuanto la queremos._

_Por eso por todas las cosas que hace sin pedir ni esperar nada a cambio es que quiero ser como ella._

_Y en cuanto a la respuesta de que quiero ser de mayor solo diré que quiero ser igual que " mi mama"._

_Fin._

Fin del memorándum

Yo sonreí con ella recordando lo que había escrito con la ayuda de mi hermana y papa.

Sin duda mama estaba orgullosa de mi redacción pero sobre todo de mi.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia.

Comenten y gracias por leerme un saludo.

PD: Aténganse de comentarios hirientes, agradezco debates y críticas constructivas, además de sugerencias.

También quiero aclarar que solo escribo cuando tengo una idea o me siento frustrada, esto solo es un pequeño jovi.

Mar


End file.
